1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to motor vehicle position indication devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved apparatus for maintaining indication of vehicle position to the operator and/or for providing indication to a central location dispatching entity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various types of devices as utilized for moving vehicles, planes, ships and the like for utilizing gyroscopic and/or rate of speed indications. Such prior art teachings have generally been directed to military applications such as position indication for ships and aircraft, and such high reliability equipment has generally taken the form of very complex computerized electronic equipment. The closest known prior patent art appears to be U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,198 in the name of Henson et al. There appears to be little prior art developed with respect to relatively simplified forms of device which might be suitable for vehicle tracking use wherein costly, high reliability space-consuming equipment may not be justified.